The present invention relates to a power module and a motor drive circuit.
A semiconductor device known in the art molds a switching element such as a power metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor in resin. Such a semiconductor device is used in various types of circuits. For example, a semiconductor device may be used as a motor drive circuit for driving a motor (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2012-039784).